HW2 Campaign: Gehenna Outskirts
In Mission 4, the Pride of Hiigara arrives in the Outskirts of the Gehenna Asteroid Field to disable the Hyperspace Inhibitor Network preventing access to the Asteroid Field. The fleet also destroys a Command Station to allow an undetected entrance. Overview The mission begins with the fleet arriving nearby 3 Hyperspace Inhibitors surrounding them with heavy Vaygr activity being reported in the region. Fleet Intelligence suggests destroying the Inhibitors to allow the fleet a hyperspace jump towards the nearby Command Station. However, on closer inspection of the inhibitors, the Hiigaran's detect Hyperspace Gates near them, sending ships to reinforce the defense of the Inhibitors. Intelligence suggests capturing the Gates to allow the fleet to find the source of the ships. With the Inhibitors destroyed, the Fleet jumps ahead to the Command Station with the task of destroying it. However, the Hiigaran's soon realise there is a Shipyard near by, reinforcing it with many frigates. With patience and repeated attacks, the Shipyard and Command Station are destroyed, giving the Hiigaran's free entry to Gehenna without detection. Strategy Try to arrive with the same fleet as you had before the Infiltration Frigates battle of the previous mission. You get Torpedo Frigates in this level, so it is recommended to start building about 7. However, their defenses are very weak and a few hits from a Heavy missile frigate will destroy them. Watch out for Vaygr forces that may directly attack the Mothership or your resourcing operation. When the fleet will come closer to the asteroids, the secondary quest becomes active. As mentioned earlier, the goal is to capture one of the hyperspace gates and make a direct attack against carriers, which produces ships responsible for defense of hyperspace inhibitors.The fleet on the other side of the hyperspace gates is usualy composed of three carriers and one destroyer. It is advised to destroy all hostile ships, with the exception of vaygr destroyer, which can be captured. Although resistance around the map is not too heavy, in one moment a large fleet composed of assault and heavy missile frigates will attack the Mothership. Despite torpedo frigates and large fleet of strike crafts, it is very hard to win this engagement and even if, it usually results in heavy loses among the fleet. Available resources units may not be sufficient to recover from this battle. In such situation the destroyer will be very useful. It is advised to focus on heavy missile frigates first, because they posses the biggest threat. Before attempting to destroy the Inhibitors it is recommended to take out the two Carriers patrolling near them to provide an easy and virtually hassle-free take down of the Inhibitors. When the fleet jumps to the Command Station, use the Torpedo Frigates and destroyer to slowly take the Command Station down, while the rest of the fleet destroys the guard fleet near it. When the Command Station is destroyed, it is necessary to eliminate the rest of the vaygr forces. Remaining units will be marked on the sensor map. When this task is completed, the mission will end with success. Trivia * An enemy Destroyer makes its first appearance in this mission, hidden in a resource patch. To reach it, capture one of the Hyperspace Gates with a Marine Frigate and send your ships over but it is heavily protected by various carriers and it will target lock the first ship to appear on the opposite site. If you complete the objective of destroying the inhibitors, it will disappear. * The Vaygr Shipyard doesn't seem to produce any Capital Ships, even though it has a Capital Ship Facility built. Gehenna Outskirts